


Tri-Fandom Mess

by ArchiveResponcibly, disaster_queer



Category: DanPlan, Minecraft Story Mode, Red Queen Series - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, authors are bored, mcsm au, random mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-12-24 03:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21092909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiveResponcibly/pseuds/ArchiveResponcibly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_queer/pseuds/disaster_queer
Summary: MC:SM episode six, order as Danplan crew, youtubers as Red Queen mains. random updates. don't worry if you don't know one or all of the fandoms, will still probably make sense.





	1. Welcome To The Chaos

All I could hear for a good few seconds were the screams of my <strike>victims</strike> fellows. I brushed the air away from my body like dirt and found myself on scratchy, tall grass. Three loud thuds, quickly following one another, sounded from beside me.

“Asshole teleporters.” the unfortunately open mouth of a red eyed boy next to me complained. His obnoxiously purple hair was tainted darker by the inky blue light of the even around us. This turned it to an even more royal colour. Damn. 

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared from a tall boy with thin, silvery hair. “There will be no blowing up Daniel.” he said, the light disappearing into his icy blue eyes, turning them back to a more baby blue colour. He was promptly flipped off. 

“Is that any way to treat your animator, Stephen?” asked a blonde leecher from behind me. “Do you wish for more skeletons in the closet?” he added. The illusionist’s face erupted with red. 

“That was one time!” he cried defensively. “I was  _ sick,  _ don’t you remember?” 

“Break it up, break it up.” I told them, stepping in between the illusionist and leecher with my hands outstretched. “Stephen, stop threatening exploding upon people. Hosuh, no more fudging flashes. Jay, take your own advice.” 

They all stopped arguing, with nothing but a groan from Jay and a muttered, “who put you in charge?” from Stephen.  _ These motherfudgers will get us killed.  _

I looked around me, wondering where todays mess took us. The area seemed not too unlike my homeworld, though more southern, at least America. “Is this America?” Hosuh asked, mirroring my own thoughts. 

Jay chuckled. “Look up.” as much as I hated the idea of listening to that particular motherfudger, I followed his direction, looking around in the dark sky. After only a second or two of searching, I noticed the shiny white moon _ s _ . 

“I’m gonna assume America does not have two moons.” Stephen joked. Jay shrugged. Hosuh and I laughed slightly. “Purge, maybe?”

“We already did that one!” Jay responded indignantly, a slight lift to his voice. “Try again.” he added, turning back to the area. The four of us were standing in a small graveyard, loose fencing a small defense against an expansive forest of shorter oaks. 

_ Shit _ . I thought, remember a game I’d played a few years ago.  _ Damn you subconscious. _ I looked over to see Hosuh staring around wildly. “What’s over there?” he asked, pointing past the supposed exit, a large stone arch with ornate designs carved into it. 

“A book, idiot.” Stephen replied. “Even the kids I teach can recognise one.” He proceeded to walk over to the thing, which sure enough was a book. It sat upon a pedestal. He picked it up, flipping to the two pages in the center, the only ones with writing. 

“We should get out of here.” I told them, though they didn’t listen. Stephen was too busy looking curiously at the sprawled writing, Hosuh leaning over his shoulder. Jay lagged behind me, still looking into the sky.

“Dear travelers.” Stephen began, translating the messy handwriting as he went. “Read immediately your life depends on it.” Jay looked over at him for just a moment, enough to comment. 

“Oh, death, sounds fun.” before returning to staring at the moons. Hosuh groaned. 

“How does the note end.” I asked the shortest, aka Stephen. He looked up at me incredulously, confusion tugging his face into an amusing sort of scowl.

“Fine, weirdo, ‘sincerely, the host’”  _ shit!  _ “What?” he asked once he noticed my response. He thought for a moment, before saying. “You know where we are, don’t you?” Hosuh and Jay looked over at me as well.

“Let’s get out of here, before-” my retort was cut off by a moan from nearby. We all wheeled around to see a figure in torn clothing. His eyes were bloodshot, and his skin was a vomit green colour. Gross. 

“ZOMBIE!” Hosuh screamed, running farther behind the purple haired bomber. Stephen pulled up his hand, shooting a finger gun at the creature. It promptly exploded. 

“Boom. let’s go.” he said nonchalantly. His heels pivoted and he aimed himself towards a beaten path. Just as he did no, another zombie appeared in front of him.

“Got it!” Jay called, aiming his own finger guns at the monster, nothing happened. “Well, shit, Stephen’s in charge!” he promptly ran down the beaten path. Hosuh's eyes flashed again, blinding the zombie for just long enough that he and Stephen could run after Jay.

“Mother fudgers!” I cried after them, jumping to just in front of where they were running. “What was that for?” I asked, Stephen and Jay shrugged. 

“You can teleport, we can’t” Jay explained, his voice even. Hosuh stared incredulously at the other two runners. 

“How are you calm!” 

We all stopped in a clearing to catch our breaths. Even Jay was panting. I, however, had been teleporting to keep up with them. “Care to explain, asshole?” Stephen asked sarcastically. “You seem to know where we are.” 

“Remember that game Jaime got me for the holidays years ago?” I asked. “There might have been an episode with two moons…” I trailed off. 

“And?” 

“A murder house.” I finished. The other three sighed immediately. Another few zombies crawled up around us. Maybe more than a few, like a few hundred. We pressed our backs to one another, Hosuh sending bright flashes of light at the undead beings, Stephen shooting finger guns. Even Jay seemed to have figured out how to leech from these undead. I, however, was pretty useless in that scenario. 

“Come on, race ya.” Jay piped up after about a hundred zombies had been stopped. Stephen grinned slyly. Hosuh didn’t seem completely opposed to the idea. 

“Sounds good.” Stephen responded, his grin widening. He grabbed Hosuh's wrist and pulled the boy from the circle the four created. They ran off towards another path, one with less zombies. Hosuh could only be described as running on adrenaline and Stephen’s competitive streak.

Jay grabbed my own wrist and tugged me in the opposite direction, straight down the beaten path. Deciding that finger guns were too easy, he began attempting other air-weaponry. The cocky shit took a leap, 180ed, then air-shot some larger gun, then fell back down.

Into a raging river.

I jumped to the other side of the river, a little farther down. I sarcastically placed my hand into the water as if I were looking for fish, just far enough out that Jay could catch on. “Mother fucker.” He told me flatly, dragging himself up onto the bank I was standing on. 

“Come on, before Stephen and Hosuh get to the murder house first.” I told him, dragging him back to the path. Another thud and a moan sounded from next to them. Jay smashed it over the head with an air guitar, just as more zombies fell down around him. 

I teleported around, smashing onto one half-destroyed head after the other. “Now you’re getting it!” Jay called, bringing down a ring of zombies around him. An arrow whizzed by his head, another one by mine. 

We both looked up in surprise to see a bridge over the ravine we were standing in. on it stood the slightly mangled bones of about six or seven people, each holding a boy and arrow. Knowing how this bit goes, I counted in my head,  _ one… two… three _

A shout of excitement came from the edge closer to Jay. Stephen fell into a slide, his hand outstretched in a finger gun. Suddenly, a pistol appeared in his hand and the appearance of a bullet shot out at the monsters. Hosuh walked behind him, focusing on the effects and laughing. 

“Cocky shits!” Jay called at them, leeching from the skeleton that had chosen him as it’s target. I jumped to Jay and grabbed his wrist tightly, jumping again. 

\---------

We appeared at the entrance, where Stephen was walking through a gate leading into the front lawn. Hosuh shot a few bursts of light from around it. “Cocky~” Jay singsonged, running past the celebrating newbloods. 

“Come on, let’s get inside and find this host. They might have the way out of here.” I reminded them, sighing and rolling my eyes. 

“Let’s avoid the front door.” Hosuh suggested, pointing at the intricately woven double doors. They were a sharp, cold iron.  _ Ah, shit _ . I remembered a moment in the beginning of the episode where they went around the side and through a window. 

“Come on, let’s just break in through a window. I know the way.” the other three sighed, looking at me quizzically, but followed me around the side of the building. We walked around to the side where I noticed a figure standing in the mirror. They were of an average, androgenous build, wearing a baggy, long sleeved shirt and sweatpants. 

“Guys?” Hosuh asked hesidentally, pointing towards the figure. specifically, he was pointing at the amber pumpkin covering their face. “Is that our host? The one who wrote the note?” 

“Probably.” Stephen responded.

We reached the side and I noticed the window to the kitchen. A few brick ovens sat along the edge. “Hold onto me.” I told the others, holding out my arm. They took it hesitantly. 

I heard Hosuh gag once we re appeared inside the kitchen. We were alone. “Where’s the host? We just saw the bitch.” Jay asked, looking around, unsure. Stephen grinned slyly. 

“Let’s bring them to us.” he suggested, elbowing the window behind him. Hard. 

It  **shattered**


	2. More Chaos and a Death

Wren's POV

I burst through the door, Ptolemus right behind me. I skidded to a stop, seeing four strangers standing just inside a broken window. I pulled out the sword Tolly gave me when we got here. 

“Who the hell are you? Are you the ‘host’ who invited us here?” I demanded. One of them, with green hair, stepped forward.   
“No, actually. Isn’t this your house?” he replied.

“Hell no.” Ptolemus rolled his eyes at the boy.

“I’m Wren, and this is Ptolemus,” I said, focusing on defusing the tension in the room before anything else. I didn’t fancy breaking up a fight between four newcomers and Tolly. After all, he’d cut them to ribbons and I’d be hard-pressed to heal them before anyone died of blood loss. Half-dead people are tricky to heal. 

“I’m Dan, and this is Hosuh, Stephen, and Jay,” the green-haired boy replied, indicating a silver-haired boy, a purple-haired boy standing very close to the silver-haired one, and a blonde, glaring at all three of them in turn. 

“You’d look nice dead,” Stephen told me. I glared at him. 

“Well, you should probably come meet the others,” Tolly interjected, pulling me towards the door with a look on his face that suggested he was plotting murder. His free hand held a large sword, and somehow, no one noticed it. The other four followed, more slowly. Suddenly, the lights went out. There was a firing sound, like metal whistling through the air. Someone screamed shrilly. Had Ptolemus killed someone? I wouldn’t be surprised. The lights flickered back on. 

“Tolly?” I asked. No response. I was beginning to panic. Dan grabbed my shoulder, and pointed to a spot on the floor. Ptolemus Samos, King of the Rift, the best Silver warrior in Norta, and the love of my life, was lying on the floor bleeding out. There were arrows, so many arrows, embedded deep in his flesh. I staggered towards him to heal him, feeling absurdly dizzy. I couldn’t let him die, after all, I am one of the best healers of House Skonos.

“Wren. Your arm,” Hosuh said gently. Another green-tipped arrow was sticking out of my arm. Then everything went black.

\---

When I came to, I was lying on the kitchen floor with the four strangers surrounding me. 

“Tolly?” I asked, my voice weak from whatever that arrow was tipped with, and my mind foggy from exhaustion and the drug. I pulled myself into a standing position. Hosuh shook his head, with a sympathetic glance in my direction. Did he mean…? No. It couldn’t be. 

“Where’s Ptolemus?” I said, my cold demeanor at odds with the anxiety, panic, and terror for my Samos prince. “I won’t ask again-  _ Where is he _ ?” My voice was sharper than I meant.  _ Good. I hope it scares him into giving me an answer.  _

“Wren! Ptolemus is dead!” the purple-haired one, Stephen shouted. 

“And he used his last words to insult me, too,” Dan grumbled. 

My vision blurred, and for a second, I feared the poison was still in my system. Then I realized- the blurriness was tears. I was crying for Ptolemus. With that, something in my well-guarded heart broke, and I collapsed to the floor in a flood of sobs. The door opened, and I desperately tried to wipe away my tears. It was General Farley.  _ Crap. _ She took one look at me, on the floor, and Ptolemus nowhere to be seen. 

“Um, is this a bad time?” she asked rudely.

“Ptolemus is dead,” Dan told her bluntly.

“It was fun!” Stephen yelled. Farley drew her gun and had it to Stephen’s head in two seconds. Wait. Stephen had killed Ptolemus? The leecher, Jay, started towards her and she aimed her gun at him. He stopped in his tracks, and backed into a corner, tripping over Dan.

“Murderer!” I screamed at Stephen, completely ignoring the fact that I was also a murderer. I stormed towards him, my grief buried in an all-encompassing desire to fucking obliterate this bitch of a newblood. I reached for the sword Tolly had crafted for me from steel, iron, and silver, his house colors and mine. I slammed the sword to his throat and prepared to sever his stupid head from his stupid neck. My to-be murder was rudely interrupted by the illusionist and one of his bright flashes of light. He threw me away from Ptolemus, and I crashed into a shelf, which toppled with a loud thump. Hosuh multiplied, until I couldn’t tell which was the real Hosuh and what were illusions. 

“DO NOT HARM STEPHEN.” Hosuh looked scarier than I’d thought he could be. A shrill squeal came from outside of the room, probably Res. The same voice that squealed said something about ‘shipping so hard right now’ that I couldn’t quite catch. Another voice, likely Misty, told Res to stop eavesdropping on us. I didn’t hear Res’ reply, or anyone walking away, so Misty probably started eavesdropping too.

“Hosuh, calm down!” Dan yelled.

“‘Calm down?’ She tried to kill Stephen, and he’s innocent!” Hosuh cried. 

“What do you mean, he’s innocent? He just said it was fun when Ptolemus died! He clearly killed him!” I was outraged at this news. 

“He didn’t kill Ptolemus! He’s just obsessed with murder!” Hosuh explained. “Now, apologize.”

“Fine. I’m sorry for almost killing you, Stephen,” I mumbled. I wished I had killed Stephen.

“The others want to talk to you, and we should introduce  _ them  _ to everyone else.” Farley’s brisk Lakelander accent rose above the noise in the room as she released Stephen and made her way over to the doors in a single motion that managed to look both graceful and lethal. “Let’s go.” 

We all followed her out of the room, as I reflected on how Farley had been the only one who brought order to the room and got us all out the door. Sure enough, I caught a glimpse of Misty and Res as I left. They both vanished quickly, and I assumed Res had borrowed Elane’s shadow powers and hidden themself and Misty.


	3. An Edge Of Sensibility

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter took a bit of time, The All Powerful Misty (their new title) wrote a good chunk of this chapter, too.  
-ArchiveResponcibly

I sighed again as the gun wielding blonde led the five of us through a few winding halls. Hosuh could get… violent? Hmm, actually, more  _ protective,  _ and god knows that it’s  _ obnoxious.  _ Seriously, the fact alone that Jay and I aren’t blind at this point is a god dang miracle. 

Two androgynous people stood by the door. The first was quite tall, with a purple mohawk similar to Stephen’s, he growled under his breath. They wore a baggy sweatshirt and sweatpants, all with “Mashup Responcibly.” lettered across them. 

Their bright green eyes widened considerably. They raced over. “Ah!!! I know you guys! I’m Res, by the way.” they held out their hand with yellowy-amber gloves. I shook it hesitantly. 

The second, behind them, was about six inches shorter than Res, with quite long, dark blue hair. They had dark brown eyes and wore iridescent, metallic blue and teal glasses that shimmered with hints of violet. They wore a blue hoodie and black leggings, as well as a silver necklace with a dark blue gemstone that looked fake. They were clutching a book in their blue-gloved hands, and a cat sat at their feet.

“My name is Misty, I’m a whisper. I promise I’ll stay out of your head. Also, Res is a mimic. Oh, and this is Rainey,” they smiled shyly, indicating the cat at their feet. She meowed softly. Misty extended a hand, and I shook it. 

“How do you know us?’ I asked.

Res looked over at us quizzically. “You have fanart in the great hall, we all do.” they mentioned. “Thought you ought to know, we’re starting to get concerned.” 

“Fanart? As in those crazy ones of our roleplay characters?” Hosuh asked, bending around the corner, trying to see what the odd person could be talking about. 

“No, not that.” the blonde added. “It’s… odd, life sized full portraits of us, hyper realistic, too. They even have our names on them.” she shook her head in disgusted confusion. “Our real names, at that.” she added, gesturing to Res. 

“Though weird, that part’s kinda sweet.” the blonde hummed in quiet agreement. 

We continued on, coming out into a large room. Along the walls were, as Res had mentioned, full portraits of each of us. The one with the blonde girl had her leaning against a larger gun,  _ Diana Farley  _ sprawled out at the bottom. Against the head of the room hung my portrait, I was standing straight up, slightly translucent, as if I’d just teleported. Next to it was Jay, one hand held up in a way he used to use when he was first learning to use his abilities. 

On the other end of the hall were Hosuh and Stephen’s portraits. Hosuhs was him leaning against a wall, turned to the artist, a glint in his eye that always stayed for a moment or two after he blew them up with light. Stephen was walking in his, the background a plain field with his purple-ish explosions going off on either end. 

“Assholes never watch explosions.” Jay joked, elbowing Stephen, who laughed slightly. “Also, how dare they use  _ that,  _ I mean, couldn’t I at least have finger guns?” Stephen and I shook our heads quickly. He groaned, jogging quickly after Diana. 

“Maybe we should be more careful? What if there are more… traps? Like what killed… Ptolemus?” Hosuh suggested, tugging Stephen’s and my arms after the others, who were walking into another room. 

“Hmm, he might have a point.” I agreed, turning to Stephen, who groaned. 

“Fine, fine, we’ll listen to the owner of this group’s brain cell.” all three of us laughed, walking over to where Jay was waiting impatiently by a door, tapping his right foot against the ground. 

“Get a move on, the beanstalk has no patience.” he groaned, nodding his head into the room. We all chuckled again.

“Wow, Jay, being mean to your own fans.” I responded, we all laughed, walking into the large room, which turned out to be a dining room. Res, Misty, and Wren were sitting at the head of the table, away from the rest of us. Diana and, another teleporter, who’s name was apparently Shade were sitting at the end near us, while a magnetron and shadow named Evangeline and Elane sat in the middle. 

“We should probably interrogate them.” Hosuh suggested, leading us into a corner away from the door. “See if we can figure out who set the trap?” I nodded, Jay seemed thoughtful. 

“Sounds like our best plan of action, but, why would they trust us? Wren and Diana looked like they were going to rip Stephen’s head off, then the rest of ours.” he thought for a moment longer. “They’ve probably realised that Hosuh's just an illusionist and can’t hurt them.” 

“Either way.” I chimed in. “we show up, break the place, then a magnetron dies.” I waited a moment, letting them figure out what I was gonna say. “They probably think we’re guilty. Especially since they already know each other.” 

“I think we should.” Stephen argued. “Even if they don’t trust us, what’s the worst that could happen? They turn us away?” 

“Maybe you should stay back here.” Hosuh argued. “Wren might kill you if you go out and interrogate her, Diana as well.”

“Hosuh, I’m a bomber.” Stephen deadpanned. “Do you really think either of them could do any damage to me? Diana’s red, Wren’s a healer.” 

“I’m a whisper,” Misty yelled. “Oh, and I lied about the staying out of your head thing. I have an addiction to eavesdropping on strangers who showed up and maybe killed someone.”

“That’s quite specific.” Res told them absentmindedly, creating an illusion of an apple floating above their hand. “By the way, thanks for the illusions, Hosuh!” they called over. 

“I developed it today,” Misty replied.

“Maybe they’re the ones we should be concerned about.” Stephen added in a hushed tone. “A whisper and a mimic, they could overpower us in seconds, and they’re giving me ‘like to watch the world burn.’ vibes.” 

“True!” Res called. 

“You cannot prevent a whisper from eavesdropping! And we’re newbloods!” Misty shouted. Jay groaned. Newblood versions of already powerful abilities, this is gonna be great. 

“You’re right, if we fought you, you’d be very dead.”  _ damn, undetectable whispers, just great.  _ Just as I wondered if they were a merandus, I realised that neither Misty, nor Res for that matter, had last names listen on their portraits. 

“Damn, we’ve been caught.” Res cursed jokingly. “We’re actually ghosts, just so you know.” they added, chuckling.

“Come on, they’re no help.” Stephen told me, snapping his fingers. “Let’s get on with the interrogating.” he looked over at Hosuh for a moment. “I’ll stay here, you and Jay… deal with the assholes.” 

I immediately teleported over to Diana and Shade, leaving Jay to deal with the whisper and not-whisper. They sighed. “So, we’re being interrogated?” Shade deadpanned. I wondered for a moment if he had acquired two powers, before Diana cut in.

“All four of you, do you even know  _ how  _ to whisper?” she asked, annoyance tugging at her features, infiltrating her tone. 

I sighed, ignoring her question. “Do you know anyone that would want something bad to happen to Ptolemus?” I asked, trying not to sound as frustrated as I honestly was at this point. 

“Farley wants that to happen!” Misty yelled in a ‘I’m helpful’ tone of voice.

Diana- or rather, Farley sighed. “As much as it’ll make me a suspect, they have a point. We all hated that guy.” she growled. “Except for his sister and Wren.”

Shade nodded. “Though, he was a magnetron. Not many people could take him down. I’m surprised he didn’t notice the trap, it must have been made from completely non-metal materials.”

“I remember what we had to do for the Sun Shooting. We had to hide our guns among so much metal, or make them out of plastic, to prevent House Samos from noticing them,” Farley added. Deciding to ignore her comment (I haven’t heard of the Sun Shooting), I continued. 

“Could you tell me exactly who in the… near vicinity would hold… disdain for Ptolemus?” I questioned. Shade and Farley didn’t seem too willing to talk to me, but they did look to be trying to answer.

“The two of us, certainly; Res as well, not certain why, but they  _ hate  _ him. I think Misty, but I’m not quite certain.” Shade answered after a few moments. 

“Now, can we return to our own conversation, or are you going to continue this pointless interrogation? Shade nor I did it, end of story.” Farley snapped, glaring at me angrily. I got up slowly, wanting to get back to Hosuh and Stephen quickly. And hoping that Jay had found out something more. 

“Thank you for your time. I’ll--I’ll be going.” And with, I jumped back to Hosuh and Stephen, who’d been watching the tables apprehensively. 


End file.
